


Day 4 Earth- 3 : 誘鳥

by toddswaist



Series: Earth-3 | This is a bad town for such a pretty face [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Kal-Il | Ultraman, Alpha Thomas Wayne Jr. | Owlman, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Seduction, Bottom Jason Todd, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Dick Grayson/ Jason todd - Freeform, Earth-3, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Jason Todd is a Talon, M/M, Mentioned Kal-Il/Lois Lane, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week 2020, Thomas Wayne Jr./ Lois Lane, Thomas Wayne Jr./Jason Todd, Ultrajay?, 夜梟/傑森, 夜梟/超女王, 未成年站街小桶提及, 未成年誘姦, 超霸/超女王, 迪克/傑森提及, 這對的TAG怎麼打
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toddswaist/pseuds/toddswaist
Summary: 他沒想到獵捕那隻小貓頭鷹的過程遠比想像中順利許多。
Relationships: Jason Todd/Thomas Wayne Jr., Kal-Il | Ultraman / Jason todd, Thomas Wayne Jr. | Owlman / Jason Todd
Series: Earth-3 | This is a bad town for such a pretty face [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750681
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39
Collections: Jason Rare Pair Challenge, omega Jason Todd week 2020





	Day 4 Earth- 3 : 誘鳥

**Author's Note:**

> Please acknowledge the tag before read the fic.

OJTW 4/9 Earth-3: 誘鳥

_ Kal-Il (Ultraman) X Talon! Jason

_ Earth3

_ Attempted Seduction, Underage, mentioned Underage prostitution 

_ Alpha! Kal-Il X Omega! Jason

_ Mentioned Kal-Il/Lois Lane, Thomas Wayne Jr./ Lois Lane (Superwoman), Thomas Wayne Jr./Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/ Jason todd

_ 未成年誘姦、未成年站街小桶提及

_超霸/超女王、夜梟/超女王、夜梟/傑森、迪克/傑森提及

_這對的TAG怎麼打， Ultrajay?

+

他沒想到獵捕那隻小貓頭鷹的過程遠比想像中順利許多。

Kal-Il第一次見到他是在辛迪加的總部。和那隻貓頭鷹跟班的制服穿得相同，上身是繡有暗紋的貼身黑衣，將單薄的身板展露的一覽無遺，而下身，或許是夜梟的惡趣味，讓他著得是條黑色皮質的小短褲。黑色的布料緊緊包裹著男孩窄小的臀部，裸露的雙腿帶有孩童尚未退去的稚嫩線條，綁在大腿上的武器帶卻讓他看起來又欲又天真。

男孩很小，身體還未顯現出過多Omega適合繁衍的性徵，身形稱不上豐腴，看上去也遠比實際年齡小很多。飄散在空氣中的信息素是青草味，青澀、未熟成的味道，很符合男孩，是雨後大地濕潤的清香。 

男孩站在利爪旁，另手拽著夜梟幾乎垂地的披風，盡量將自己的身軀隱藏在兩個高大Alpha的陰影裏，Kal-Il用透視力窺視那雙藏在護目鏡下的藍眼睛，機靈的男孩很快就發現他的視線，肩膀抖了一下但不甘示弱的往回瞪，空氣中原先瀰漫的青草香頓時湧上一股風雨欲來的苦澀。

他在緊張。

查覺到男孩情緒波動的夜梟揉了揉小利爪的後頸，腫脹的腺體被Alpha碰觸後他無意的用臉蹭了下夜梟的腰側，表現出他這年紀男孩該有的任性，撒嬌般抱住男人的腰。苦味消散不少，但夜梟的行為與其說是安撫Omega情緒，更像是Alpha在宣示領地。

「超霸，你嚇到Jason了。」

苦澀被壓下後又是鬱鬱的綠茵味，其中夾雜一絲果子待人擷取的香甜。

哦，男孩的發情期快到了，怪不得夜梟和利爪要把他帶在身邊。

+

再後來他們的世界分崩離析，雖然這世界本就爛的無可救藥，但這次是真的是走到了盡頭。字面上的盡頭。

預言揭示超女王即將孕育出個末世彌賽亞，Thomas，那個該死的投機份子，便和黑髮婊子勾搭在一塊，妄想能當一回救世主的父親，就在他眼皮子底下。於是Kal-Il前去勾搭那隻被冷落的小貓頭鷹，喬裝成同樣被伴侶出軌的受害者一方，騙取男孩的同情與信任。他成功了，他自己都沒想到能這麼順利。

他操過男孩幾次，就在總部裏。聽著隔壁房裏夜梟操著超女王，而他偷偷幹著死對頭年幼的小跟班。

Jason聰明又貼心，Kal-Il知道被夜梟撿到之前他靠什麼過活，深諳性事的Omega雛妓知道如何取悅Alpha，外表青澀但內裏早就爛紅熟透，如同他狹小的後穴，又濕又熱又紅嫩，每每被操到深處都會發出滿足的嚶嚶聲，像只嗷嗷待哺的小鳥。

可惜男孩不願和他到*超都會去，可笑的雛鳥情節讓他依附那自命不凡的男人不願離去。Kal-Il甚至到訪高譚幾次，他想知道是否能在犯罪巷裏的眾多Omega男孩中找到屬於自己的Jason。

但他們都不禁操，操幾次就壞了。

+

Kal-Il降臨韋恩莊園時，夜梟和利爪並不在園內，連那位古怪的不列顛管家也不在。掃視整座建築時發現Jason房門前外頭被各種鎖頭鎖死，以人類男孩的力量絕對推不開，他飛到屋外的落地窗前，見到全身赤裸的男孩孤單地跪趴在大尺寸床墊上，用兩隻手指操著自己飢渴的後穴。

男孩在發情，而他的Alpha們都不在身邊。

韋恩一家將Jason當作隨時的性慾處理器是個公開的秘密，Kal-Il幾次監視夜梟的私下行動時，時不時能看見夜巡後他與利爪把小跟班壓在犯罪小巷上操的畫面。把小短褲脫下來就直接上，Omega的小屁股吃的很饞，甚至不用潤滑擴張就能直接吞下。結束後懂事的男孩會自己穿上掛在大腿的短褲，用被水泥牆磨破的手掌擦擦臉頰的眼淚，後穴緊緊夾著兩人內射的精液，小心地不讓一滴液體流出，不然回到莊園後不僅是夜梟利爪，連管家也會一起懲罰他。

把性做為男孩的獎懲是件稀鬆平常的事了，當他不服管教且剛好鄰近發情期的時候，他們經常這麼做，單獨把Jason鎖在房間裏，隨便扔給他一兩件沾染有Alpha味道的物品，強迫他度過沒有Alpha陪伴身旁的發情期。過幾天再打開房門便會得到一只自我價值感低落、哭到全身脹紅、主動依偎在腳邊求操的發瘋Omega。

男孩將臉埋在兩天前Dick留下的背心裏，因養兄的氣味逐漸淡去而難過啜泣；戴著Thomas的小羊皮手套的右手在粉紅色的小穴裏進出，比不上肌膚紋理平滑的布料翻捲出一小截敏感的腸肉，平日被兩條陰莖餵飽的發情Omega得不到滿足，喚著Alpha的名字，委屈地哭得更大聲了。

即便是無所不能的Kal-Il，推開窗戶時仍被Jason滿屋子的信息素薰的有些飄飄然。

熟爛的莓果甜瀰漫整個空間，信息素基底的綠草香也稀釋不了空氣中過膩的甜份，其中又參雜著被伴侶拋棄的酸澀。像是滿園漿果熟成無人採收，被暴雨吹颳打爛在地上的乏人問津，馥郁又滿腹委屈。

這麼嗆人的甜，讓Kal-Il想起他出逃氪星來到地球的那晚，乘坐的逃生艙墜毀堪薩斯，熊熊的烈火將他未來的人類養父母的果園燒得一點也不剩，結實纍纍的漿果被大火燉成一整園香濃的果醬。他很喜歡，所以後來那對人類夫妻失去撫育自己的利用價值時，連同木屋農場和果園，離開前他用一把大火將全部燒為灰燼。

Kal-Il摸上Jason的腰時男孩抽了一下，不屬於韋恩莊園Alpha的氣息朝他襲來，他本能地掙扎幾下往後踢。超霸接下男孩踹來的右腿，寬厚的上身將瘦小的身體強行壓回床上，抓著濕淋淋的黑髮，將埋在另個Alpha衣服裏的小臉扯了起來，逼他聞著自己灼人的信息素，威脅地咬著小利爪發紅的耳朵。

「你最好搞清楚現在要幹你的誰，男孩。」

"Ka…Kal-Il…"

認出他的男孩立即塌下了腰，帶有鼻音的軟音叫了他的名字，像隻發情的野貓翹高了屁股，緩緩磨著男人硬在制服裏的陰莖。

"Good boy."

Kal-Il滿意地拍了拍男孩泛紅的臉頰，起身將注意力放回Omega抬高的臀部上。

戴著小羊皮手套的手指仍插在小穴裏，嫩紅的腸肉夾著黑色的皮料，分泌出的體液將指套染得晶亮，在Kal-Il的注視下他又討好般的抽插幾下。

身下的Omega還帶著其他Alpha的味道，領地意識作祟的Kal-Il不耐煩地拔出男孩自慰的手指，肉洞發出如同香檳開瓶的情色聲，一時間被鎖在體內的愛液找到出口，汩汩湧出，滑過會陰，順著男孩小小的睪丸，滴滴答答落在純色床鋪上。

Kal-Il迅速的脫去自己的制服，順帶撕爛Thomas遺留的手套，硬著老二回到床上就看見烙在男孩臀肉上令人反感的夜梟圖騰。癒合的火痕傷疤微微凸起，但顏色比原生膚色更淺上幾分，白的病態的鴞形目線條狠狠刺著Kal-Il的雙眼，彷彿那隻無所不在的貓頭鷹指著他的鼻子，嘲笑他的卑鄙下流與趁人之危。

雖然不是第一次見到這烙印，此刻卻格外惱人。男人用力掰開沒比自己手掌大多少的臀瓣，臉埋在衣服堆裏的Jason悶叫了聲，被翻出的括約肌暴露在空氣中開闔著，是惹人憐惜的粉紅色，板著臉的Kal-Il將雙手的拇指插進洞裏，捅進捅出測試男孩目前能容納的最大尺寸。嘗試了幾次後Kal-Il的陰莖便直接塞了進去，連同卡在洞口的手指，男孩攥緊Dick的衣服，空虛的小洞終於被填滿，隨著氪星Alpha的進入發出滿足的顫音。

普遍被標記過的Omega會拒絕其他Alpha的信息素，輕者頭昏不適重者嘔吐昏迷，但小利爪被貓頭鷹們訓練的很好。夜梟和利爪沒日沒夜的操著男孩，讓他對其他Alpha的信息素容忍度很高，也可能是男孩一直在隱忍痛苦，但微微抽搐的小小身軀和發抖的呻吟，連同底下夾著他老二的洞都讓人銷魂不已。

男人將男孩的屁股抓在空中操，濕熱的洞被侵入的拇指扒得更開，體內分泌的潤滑腸液隨著每次的抽插發出響亮水聲。Alpha的碰觸撫平了這幾日被冷落的寂寞，興奮的Jason搖著自己的腰，儼然是隻陷入情慾的小公貓，嘴裡的呢喃和換氣不及的呼吸都飽含滿滿的慾望。Kal-Il接連快速的進出將肉體撞出聲響，壓到前列腺時Omega像被扼住脖子般尖叫，拱起了背脊，腿間的挺立射出白濁。

高潮後的Omega腰攤了下來，小穴一抽一抽的啜著Kal-Il的陰莖，鼻子微弱地哼出一兩聲愉悅的軟音，男人退出塞在洞裏的手指，操熟的內壁立刻纏上體內剩餘的巨物，熟練的收縮夾著，這令Kal-Il沒來由的惱火。

只要有屌誰都可以上的Omega。

善妒的Alpha突然搧著男孩屁股上的烙印，白嫩的臀肉立刻紅了一塊，還沉浸在餘韻的Jason吃痛地往前爬，但Kal-Il向前頂將男孩釘在床鋪上，埋在洞裡的老二又開始蠻橫的撞擊，撞得Jason吐出的求饒都成了語意不明的抽噎。

他咬破男孩後頸腫脹的腺體，非Thomas的氣味入侵讓Jason不適的繃緊全身，Kal-Il捏著臀肉上那塊烙有夜梟面具的皮膚，男孩痛苦地向後抓著Alpha和他較勁的手指，嘴裏的哀號只剩疼痛而非歡愉，但這只讓男人更殘忍地擰著。

Kal-Il洩憤似地用力操著Jason的後穴，不斷深入，企圖撞開藏在最裏部脆弱的小孔，男孩一聲聲痛苦的哀求都沒能阻止發狂的Alpha，被壓住的小腿在床鋪上無用地亂踢。

衝撞了幾下後Kal-Il便撈起化在床上的小利爪，迫使男孩坐在他粗壯的大腿上，手臂自後方伸向前環扣住被床單磨到發紅的肩膀，讓軟掉的上半身背部緊緊貼著自己的胸膛做支撐， 這姿勢似乎更能操到男孩的前列腺，Jason無聲地張開嘴，漏出幾聲變調的奶音，粉紅色的乳頭興奮地挺在空氣中，稍早冷卻的慾望也悄悄抬頭，在雙腿間可愛抽動著。

Alpha調整了每次插入的角度，沒多久便找到那隱密的小縫，Jason尚未變聲的青澀嗓音忽然拔高，小小的身板劇烈顫抖，炙熱的腸道收縮到極致，幾乎要將埋在裏頭的老二給夾斷，最裏層被頂開的那圈腔室口緊緊吸著Kal-Il的龜頭，他冷笑了聲，故意又朝那位置用力的操了下，過於刺激的深入讓男孩尖叫著撐起了自己的腰，稍微拉開兩人結合的距離，沒了平日古靈精怪的乖張蠻橫，脹紅的小臉哭哭啼啼的希望男人能避開那處只容許Thomas進入的腔室。

男孩的黑髮早就凌亂不堪，可憐兮兮的藍眼睛望著憤怒的Alpha求情，濕漉漉的睫毛啪哳啪哳的眨著。

Kal-Il只是抱住Jason平坦的肚子，把逃走的男孩按回硬挺的陰莖上，凶狠地往他被操開的生殖腔裏撞，逼得發情的Omega叫個更浪。

強烈的刺激讓男孩沒撐多久便又高潮了，揚起頭靠在身後Alpha的肩上，急促的呼吸撲在Kal-Il的下頷，暴露的頸部能看見男孩因吞嚥而滾動的肌肉線條，Kal-Il反向扯了Jason一顆興奮挺立的粉色乳頭，暗自可惜夜梟竟沒幫小利爪打上標記的乳環；男孩釋放過不少次的陰莖抽了幾下，過了一會才射出剩餘的精液，噴了幾滴到男孩自己的胸口和嘴唇上，其餘從張大的尿道口緩緩流出。

Kal-Il未待男孩喘息片刻，立刻將他翻了一圈壓回床上，雙手各自扣住Jason兩邊的膝窩，扭著腰插到最底處，狠狠操幹著敏感的生殖腔，體液情色的飛濺出，後高潮的折磨讓男孩掙扎扭動，不斷發出如同幼獸嘶啞的嚶嚶哀鳴。

幾日前超女王的子宮多了個新生命，Kal-Il聽到了那微弱但蘊含強大力量的心跳聲，不過並不知曉孩子的父親是他還是狡猾的貓頭鷹，或是其他辛迪加的成員們，畢竟那女人自預言昭示後便不斷勾引巴結對她有利的勢力。末世凶年裏屢見不鮮的荒誕事蹟又添上一件，譬如浪蕩的聖母和生父不明的救世主。

操Jason完全是出自報復心理，若超女王順利懷上夜梟的孩子，而他鍾情的暖床男孩有了自己的種，他們倆之間互不相欠。Kal-Il不知道他是否還能讓被標記過的Jason受孕，也不在乎人類男孩脆弱的生殖腔是否有能力生下自己強大的後裔。他死了Kal-Il只會可惜這世上少了個好操的Omega，但不會在乎男孩分娩時會有多痛苦。

一想到能挑釁夜梟，Kal-Il的胯部便撞得更大力了，攤在床上的小Omega承受氪星Alpha不合理的撞擊，但插在通道內的陰莖開始脹大時，原先爽到意識模糊的Jason突然開始掙扎。

「不…不能成結！」男孩推著Kal-Il強壯的胸肌，但操紅了眼的Alpha對他吼了聲，嚇得縮回手改用求饒的聲音道：「操、懷…孕了夜梟會殺了我…」男孩不死心向後挪動青紫的屁股，但雙腿立刻被掰得更開，Kal-Il將稍微滑出的老二插回深處，上翹的龜頭頂著敏感的腔壁，「拜託…快、快拔出去…嗚嗚嗚…」

「閉嘴。」

Kal-Il嫌Jason煩便用手結實地摀住他的嘴，用幾下的抽插回應男孩的請求，他用力撞著，確保每下都能抵到腔室的最深處，眼淚不斷從男孩的藍眼睛流出。

最後Kal-Il低吼幾聲，興奮的眼裏泛著奇異的紅光，將精液全數射入男孩的深處，飽滿的充盈感讓Jason爽得弓起了腰，向上挺的瘦弱身板讓突出的肋骨更加明顯。Kal-Il似是要將男孩吞噬般整個抱在懷中，Omega懸在空中的雙腳不斷顫抖，白嫩的小小腳趾因生殖腔被非Thomas的Alpha成結而扭成一團。

+

夜梟打碎玻璃闖入一拳揍在Kal-Il臉上時，他的結還卡在小利爪的生殖腔裏，尺寸稍微消退但仍算可觀的結硬生生地被強行扯出體外，原本昏睡的Omega立刻爆出淒厲的尖叫，跌到一旁抱著自己的下腹痛得發抖。

「你膽敢碰我的東西！」

Kal-Il低估了夜梟恐怖的佔有欲，血肉凡胎的拳頭竟然能打到自己幾乎無還手的餘地，一拳拳狠戾地砸在他直挺的鼻梁上，恍惚間看見Thomas手指上戴著的戒指發出灼熱的黃光，如太陽般巨大的能量壓制著他體內的力量。

「你睡了超女王，我睡了你的男孩。我想這很公平。」Kal-Il抹去淌出的鼻血，太陽光使他孱弱不堪，強大的氪星人察覺到自己辯解的聲音竟然有些發抖。

「超女王不是你的伴侶！」夜梟閃過超霸的回擊，彎下腰肘擊Kal-Il的腹部，一腳慘忍地踹向男人腿間仍有些硬挺的生殖器。

重點部位被攻擊的Kal-Il痛得跪地，捂著的胯下喘氣哀嚎，看著一步步向自己邁進的Thomas時，撲通撲通的心跳從未跳得如此之快，怕不是這隻瘋了的貓頭鷹非得將他殺了才肯罷休。

「殺了我，憑你們的能耐能在另個宇宙倖存嗎？」提到出逃到另個宇宙的計畫終於讓夜梟緩下腳步，他趕緊接著說：「單憑你一人就能擺平『正義的夜梟』和『正義的超霸』？我們現在同在一條船上，動手前你最好先想想後果。」

鴞形目面罩下露出的下頷緊了緊，朝入侵領地的氪星Alpha的頭部補上最後一拳，「滾。」

方才兩人打鬥時爆發出的強烈信息素擾亂了發情中的Jason，Thomas的信息素不是平日溫醇的酒香，是嗆人的烈酒，呼吸都連帶讓人食道有不適的灼熱感，男孩從未見到如此憤怒的Thomas，恐懼的小Omega直接示弱地尿了出來，後頭被Kal-Il扯出的結操翻的小穴淅瀝瀝排出原先灌飽在肚子裏的精液。

「也許Jason會懷上我的孩子。」Kal-Il啐出口中的鮮血，「畢竟他的小洞把我吸得很緊。」

「不可能。你的結沒打成功。」男孩臀上自己的烙印被掐成一片瘀青，他差點沒忍住衝上前殺了氪星Alpha的衝動。

「別把我和你們人類Alpha混回一談。我現在就能見到我強壯的精子在他生殖腔裏游得很開心。」

「你在說謊。」Thomas的手掌壓在男孩微微鼓起的腹部，另隻手探到合不攏的後穴將裏頭的精液導出。他瞥見那隻離去前遞給男孩、如今被丟在角落的羊皮手套。

「也許吧。」收拾好自己的Kal-Il站到破碎的落地窗前，「但你真能冒險讓你最愛的小鳥懷胎十月，結果生下氪星的種嗎？」

被戳到痛處的夜梟狠狠瞪著窗邊神氣的超霸，銀藍色的護目鏡透著懾人的冷光，朝他咬牙切齒的低吼，「這事你別想就這麼算了。」

「那也是等我們到另個世界再說。」

丟下一句話後，氪星人便化為一道藍紅色的光，消失在高譚灰暗的天空中。

"Al…Alpha…"

待Kal-Il令人窒息的信息素消失後，Jason終於從痛苦中緩過神來，顫抖地摸著Thomas扶在自己肚子上的手，Omega既想與分隔多日的伴侶親密接觸，同時又懼怕Alpha即將加諸於他的嚴厲懲罰。

「噓…Jason，」Thomas親暱的吻了小利爪濕溽的黑髮，另隻手帶有威脅意味地掐著男孩的後頸，拇指的厚繭磨蹭著上頭傷痕累累的敏感腺體，「等你好點這筆帳我待會再跟你算。」

夜梟溫柔的警告讓男孩又開始哭泣。

Fin_

-

*超都會：Ultrapolis，Earth 3 裏的大都會(Motrapolis)， _來源_ _: Justice League (Volume 2) #23.4: Secret Society_

-

補幾個不太重要的設定：

．大哥長大了所以穿小短褲的任務就交棒給新來的傑森（欺負菜逼八的壞學長），但傑森實在太小穿不了他的制服，所以便和托馬斯一起設計一件長度更短的漆皮小短褲給男孩，好讓他們在夜巡勞累時能看小利爪的腿來醒醒腦。

．制服的設計沒太多細節想法，不過有披風、緊身上衣、手套末端帶有鋒利的金屬爪子，大概可以想像成是綠鱗小短褲羅賓制服的暗黑ver. 受限於身形的關係，肉搏通常交給夜梟和迪克，所以擔任偷襲角色的傑森身上有很多可投擲的暗器匕首等。丟東西的準頭很準除了是夜梟訓練外，也有部分原因是因為以前在街頭和其他人打架常丟石頭訓練出來的 ~~(所以如果沒被抓走可能有機會當棒球校隊?(並沒有~~

．身高依官方設定: 超霸:6'3" 夜梟:6'2" 迪克:5'10" 傑森:4'6" (根據羅賓小桶的死亡證明嗚嗚嗚)；彼此體型差可以參照[這個網站](https://www.mrinitialman.com/OddsEnds/Sizes/compsizes.xhtml)

~~羅賓小桶真的好小隻~~

**Author's Note:**

> 為了劇情需要只讓佔有慾極強的貓頭鷹出現，沒找到地方讓利爪大哥出場有點小可惜
> 
> 球3很多設定都很吸引我，文內提到很多暗示但礙於篇幅沒能寫出的設定，會在另個球3文裏提到，不過會是個新的世界觀而不是abo


End file.
